


'cause i know that its delicate

by HackedByAWriter



Series: i turned our lives into folklore [2]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Mythology References, Rumours, Sequel, Song: Delicate (Taylor Swift), Songfic, college fights, kinda a dramatised version of what happened once in high school but we shan't go there, this is really dramatic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedByAWriter/pseuds/HackedByAWriter
Summary: sequel to 'blues and purple pink skies'Kartik and Aman's relationship is blossoming steadily, however since this is India pre abolishment of section 377 the two decide it would be safer to keep their relationship a secret from most of the student body.Yash, Aman's motorbike stealing roommate however is more observant than he seems.Early stages of relationships are often delicate, and like glass, are easy to shatter. But sometimes, one could take those shattered pieces and turn them into a mosaic.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Series: i turned our lives into folklore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	'cause i know that its delicate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alpenglow3241](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpenglow3241/gifts).



> Hey Shreya
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long but happy belated birthday. I love you so much. I love your poetry so much and I honestly don't understand how you can be so talented. You were one my first friends in this fandom and you've always been such a sweet and amazing person. I'm forever indebted to your writing and your countless ss of our Aus on the GC. The whole fic won't be up yet bc the structure requires it to be in one chapter and its taking a really really long time to get it perfect. and for you I really want this to be perfect. 
> 
> I've tried my best to add in many Greek myths and references to other things as possible. I really hope you like the whole fic when its up but for now. I hope this small little thing will suffice.
> 
> Sargun

Sometimes before the invisible string pulls you into the arms of the person you love, pulls you into an infinity or warmth, there comes a time when the string is pulled taut. It's golden thread that you once thought would last forever, delicate and strained, almost begging to be broken.

It is not easy to love another, soul to soul heart to heart, to love wholly to love bravely, to walk amongst the thorns.

And perhaps why there is such a beauty to it. 

To fact that it is not easy and yet two beings still persist, feet bleeding, hands outstretched, not knowing whether they will touch.


End file.
